Kitsune To Succubus
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Kurumu's species have despised one another for years, but as the young fox and Succubus come together in a forbidden romance they become targets of someone that seeks to destroy both races. Image by MandyUzumaki1.
1. Arriving to Gakuen

Fox and Succubus  
>0<br>Naruto x Kurumu  
>0<br>The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>Laying across the seat of the bus laid a young man. He was sleeping peacefully with only the humming of the engine and vibration of the moving metal vehicle causing his ears to twitch. He was a young male with spiked blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and stretched his legs a bit in the bland light grey-brown uniform pants. The bus soon came to a stop and he stirred, stretching his arms and yawning. He took an Ipod out of his bag and put it on, playing the first song on his play list and taking notice to the fact that there was another student on the bus.

A skinny looking brown haired boy that looked remarkably unassuming. Naruto wondered what sort of monster he was? Though that didn't last long as he made his way off the bus. He silently trailed down the road as he took in the sights. Naruto arrived, weaving through the endless amount of freshman students. The academy looked even spookier then it did in the pictures and looked more of a decor of a mansion then a school.

After orientation Naruto was directed to his home room."Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your Form Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka", said a very attractive women, she had a pair of cat ears on her head, though you'd have to look closely to tell. Ears that seemed to be the same color of her blondish-yellowish-orangish hair.

Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters." as the teacher went on about noticing fidgeting as the teacher continued on with her introduction. The same brown hair boy from the bus seemed to be sweating and shifting nervously.'_What's wrong with him? Looks like he's about to shoot a dook?' _he couldn't help but think. The more the boy sweated the more the stench stung Naruto's nose. Because of the training he received by his mother he was able to discern several scents, picking up the boy's scent out of the overwhelming about of tuna, floor wax, and other stenches.

As Naruto wrinkled his nose he exhaled and the scent hit him again as his eyes widened. '_No way...is that guy human? No wonder he is acting like a nervous wreck, but that shouldn't be possible. How the hell did a human receive an invite to Gakuen?''_

"As you know, the world is ruled my humans, so, this school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans."Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!'' she said as most of the class nodded, which included Naruto but couldn't help but wonder how long that was going to last.

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.'' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked.

''Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death or something.''

''Scuse me!'' A voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…''

''Oh that's fine just take a seat,'' Nekonome said. _'Well, what a cute one.'_

''Okay!'' the pink haired girl said was she walked into the class.

Of course when she entered the class the guys starting drooling like idiots and commented on her beauty.

"That girl is hot..."

"She's totally cute..."

"I agree..."

_'Akashiya Moka.'_ Naruto thought, surprised for a moment before remembering that she was indeed going to Gakuen this year. It had been a few years since he last seen the girl and it was a formal party his parents had dragged him too. And it was where he met _her _as well. Anyway she seemed to be quite friendly with the nervous brown haired boy. "Tsukune-san, we're in the same class, oh I'm so happy."

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard as the rest of the male populous in the class looked like they were going to murder him. _'They really don't have that much control? Such a lack of pride!' _

After home room the students were allowed to do what they wanted for the rest of the day. Getting used to the campus and finding their dorm rooms. So with that the young kitsune began exploring the grounds. A territory a kitsune wasn't familiar with was dangerous territory. It held especially true for the tricky spirits as their powers of deception, illusion, and bending spirits depending on their target's will power and perception. It was only because his family line focused more on physical techniques then evasion and retreat that he didn't worry about it as much as any youngling in his position, that unfortunately meant he wasn't as well versed in as many defensive techniques.

Hopping up into one of the trees planted alongside the outer wall of the school the blond began looking around. His hand firmly placed against the bark of the old tree that was two stories tall. It was then he caught sight of Moka and the weird brown haired boy. '_Things have been so dull so far.' _he thought as his canine peeked out from under his top lip and an impish smiling formed on his face. _'Time to go make my own entertainment.'_ he said as he dropped down from the tree and decided to go say 'hi.'


	2. What Can't Be

Kitsune to Succubus  
>0<br>Naruto x Kurumu  
>0<br>The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Kurumu Kurono was a succubus, one of the beautiful and highly voluptuous creatures that were caricatures of lust. She was in search of her destined one like most of her species and would not let anyone stand in her way. Though it seemed one boy in particular had not only annoyed, but resisted her advances. Even that brown haired boy whom she had stolen from Moka couldn't resist her charm.

She remembered, thinking back to the first day she had troubles even then. Using the moves her mother taught her she walked through the crowd of students, sashaying her hips and giving her breasts a slight but very noticeable toss every now again with her steps to ensure they bounced healthily drawing in the attention of the boys and the ire of the female students. She was beautiful, she knew it and she used it to her advantage.

In mere seconds the boys were transformed into a mess of groveling and drooling idiots. Pleased with herself, Kurumu looked around the ever growing harem when one male stuck out. Blond spiky hair and a charming smile who paid her little to no mind. Kurumu had noticed him on the first day, but before she could make a move the faculty members began ordering the students inside.

With a sigh, Kurumu composed herself and put on a sweet face as she ordered the boys to accompany her to the auditorium. Kurumu was annoyed, but her plan wasn't in too much danger. She could go through all the boys she had and was going to have. What was the off chance that the one boy that didn't fall to her charms happened to be her destined one?

Though that quickly got whispered as her pendulous movements and sexy-walk was ignored in favor of a rather innocent pink haired girl who practically had the word innocent tattooed on her face. Akashiya Moka, drew in everyone's stares and was constantly showered with praises of beauty and that began to make Kurumu's skin crawl. She was the one with the nice large breasts, with the curvy hips, and whose very species could satisfy men's very whims so what made the pink haired girl so special? And the fact she could enslave the hearts of both boys and girls without even trying. The fact that she didn't even try really pissed Kurumu off.

So she put her plan together, a little act, and she was able to ensnare that brown haired boy that followed Moka around. He seemed rather timid for her tastes. A boy she could easily wrapped around her finger and if what her momma told her was true then a destined one should complete a Succubus. So since she wasn't the brave and powerful prince she dreamed about every night he couldn't have been a chosen one. So sure enough when the compelled boy preferred her company over Moka's the pink haired girl retreated, feelings hurt and all. Kurumu felt absolutely ecstatic at this victory, but yet it didn't last long.

With each step, a wiggle in the hips and her breasts jiggled she sauntered down the halls as every hormonal boy was lust struck. Her little entourage followed her wherever she went and followed her every step.

''Kurumu-chan I love!''

''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''

''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''

Kurmu sighed, this was the fifteenth time the boys had sung her praises. After the first few days it was fun, but after awhile it got monotonous. They were nothing more then mindless slaves. Carrying her books, sinking her praises, and endless compliments. They followed her down like little puppies waited for orders. Was she so desperate for popularity she overlooked the fact that she wasn't even sure what she was looking for? She knew she was looking for her destined one, but what was her destined one exactly? Besides the special person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. To start a family with? Like the Yuki-Onna her species had been dwindling. So she began to think about what she was looking for.

She wanted someone that would love her and be loyal to her. A gentleman that would treat her right, but not only that was handsome, had a great body, loving to her and the many children they would have. She also wanted someone short and would be a magnificent lover. Someone that would cherish and love her.

''Moka-san I'm sure it isn't what you think.'' Following the origin of the voice Kurumu took notice of the blond, Naruto, walking with and talking with Akashiya Moka. ''I think you're jumping to conclusions. Tsukune's...condition, makes him quite susepetable to many things or it could be some jealous girl playing a trick. Let's find and talk with him okay.'' the boy said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kurumu had to shush the boys who were complimenting her again and again. She let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't she have that? Instead she was stuck with a flock of empty-headed boys who saw her body and nothing else. They didn't bother to ask about her past or anything at all. Why couldn't they show geniuine concern and actually like her for just her? So she began forming the thought in her head that she might have been wrong. That blond might have been her destined one so she began forming in her mind just how she was going to sway him over.

The next day she walked down the halls, endless lines forming by the walls singing her praise, but she ignored it. She had set her plan in action, oozing sex appeal as her hip movements and confident sexy grin would ensure undivided attention. Sure enough her G-cup breasts swayed slightly on her lithe frame as she caught sight of the blond. He was alone. Walking past him a smirk formed on her face and craned her head slightly to see the blond was blushing, checking out her sashaying behind. 'Accidentally' dropping her books to the floor she bent over, her back arching back slightly and her butt sticking out, straining against the skirt.

His face burned red and he hastily looked away when there eyes connected. He reacted as he had been struck by something, hesitant and fearful, he hastily ran and that left her dumbfounded.

''Kurumu-chan I love!''

''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''

''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''

Speaking of boys they continued to leer at her, drooling and being nothing more then bumps on a log. In fact it seemed like she drew in even more boys then before, but they were just like the rest. Date, after date, after date it was the same thing. They all wanted to her their girlfriend and didn't seem to care about finding out her past or anything like that. Always offering things but not bothering to find out what she liked. If she asked them to go away they did. If she asked them to sing her praises they did. All it took was a giggle and the jiggle of her breasts and they were putty in her hands. She was a succubus, her species always did this so why did it bother her so much?

''Kurumu-chan I love!''

''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''

''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''

As this went on she began to realize her harem was suffocating her. Tending to her every whim and hardly allowing her room to breathe. The dates grew boring, beginning to follow a formula, and everything began to blend together. So giving the boys the slip by asking them to perform some outrageous tasks like bringing her the scales of dragons and the likes she began to hunt down the boy who was plaguing her thoughts. Sure enough he was with Moka and the Tsukune boy, somehow having to break her enchancement using seals. She grew even far more curious and now it was like the blond filled her ever thought. Finding him, outside and alone she made her advance.

She introduced herself, chatting him up, and just being flirty. Going as far as pretending to trip and letting him catch her so she could swoon over him. The fact that he was trying to keep his eyes above her neck-line was already a plus in her book. Something about his shyness attracted her to him. It wasn't an uncomfortable shyness, but one that was the result of being slightly fluster and making a fool out of one's self.

''You're such a sweet boy Na-ru-to-kun.'' Kurumu cooed, putting emphasis on each syllable.

''W-Well, I don't know about that...I mean...I mean I'm just doing what any other guy would do.'' he stammered, his face heating up. Normally whenever Naruto tried to get comfortable with a girl he was on the end of some fierce tongue lashing, followed by strangling. Sakura, Karui, and Ino to name a few. Some less then stellar memories at the end result of doing some of the things his godfather thought him resulted in Naruto being overly cautious and taking things incredibly slow. Deciding to wait for the girls to urge him on or let him know it was okay, unknowingly frustrating any girl that was dropping hints and wondering why the hell he wasn't picking up on them.

''Not every guy would have asked about my schedule or asked me to hang out with him and a friend. They would usually try to get me alone.'' she said as she used her finger to trace along his chest. ''You're a real nice guy who doesn't try to take advantage of me.'' she said, batting up at him with innocent eyes, pressing her chest against his. ''There isn't a lot of guys like you left.

''Y-Yeah.'' he stammered, involuntary swallowing as he could feel a shiver going down his spine. ''K-Kurumu listen...there's something you should know.''

Kurumu placed a finger on his lips as she scooted closer on the bench. ''I think I would really like...'' she hopped up and plop down on Naruto's lap, straddling him. ''...a guy like you for a boyfriend.'' she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''So you'll have me won't you?'' she gently asked as she began moving in towards him, her heart beating as she knew this was going to be her first kiss. For a moment she was confused when she saw his eyes widened in alarm and he pushed her away. ''What the hell?''

''I'm a Kitsune, Kurumu-san.'' he said as Kurumu's expression went cold.

_''...ard.'' _she trembled with rage. '_'You bastard, was this some sort of game? Some sort of Kitsune prank? I'll make you pay for making a fool out of me.'' _she snarled as Youkai exploded from her. Out of the back of her uniform, two long wings exploded from the back and out of her skirt popped a long and slender dark blue tail matching the color of her rings. Her face and eyes also sharped as her nails sharpened.

''Kurumu-san wait!'' _why? Why do our races have to hate each other? _

Kurumu snarled as she charged at the blond. Her fury making her strikes sloppy as he swayed to the side, left and right and even ducking under the claws. ''Kuruma-san...please...I don't want to hurt you.'' he tried to gently calm her down, but Kurumu wasn't having none of it. ''Then I'll fight back.'' he said before his hand lit ablaze with foxfire. It was more of an attempt to scare her than anything as he countered, swiping at her forcing her on the defensive.

Kurumu gracefully moved to the left and right in the air, spinning in circles as Naruto slowly pushed her towards the wall of the building. Though all the beauty and grace of flight wouldn't mean anything. Her illusions weren't having an effect and if her claws didn't connect she wouldn't be able to fight back. Though she didn't have to worry about that as Naruto had popped up behind her and before she could react he tightly formed his arms around her and supplexed her of all things. Kurumu didn't know what was worse? The unusual and just plain humiliating way he took her down or the fact she seemingly failed her duty to her race.

''Kurumu...I...'' he tried to say something, anything but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled back. "You… Naruto-kun. I opened my heart to you and trusted you. I thought you were different from all the other boys. And I was beginning to think you could have been the one, my chosen one. Yet I figure it out it was nothing more then just a game. '' by this point Kurumu was hysterically, she felt pain, pain she hadn't felt since her father died. So without warning she did the only thing she could and took off. Kurumu kept on flying and flying until she couldn't fly anymore. She finally came to a stop and made her way to her door room. Her face was stained with tears and she was confused. So much she let her guard down and was unable to avoid the strike that broke one of her ribs and sent her sprawling to the ground. ''Alright Succu-slut! You're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend from me.'' a rather tall yet attractive monster with short black hair backed up by two other girls.

0

Chapter End

0

Yes, this chapter does heavily borrow from another one of my stories, but unlike that one its strictly Naruto x Kurumu. Expect a lot of lemons in the coming future. Its a shame that such great dialogue and themes only be used for one chapter for one story. I am borrowing another scene from another one of my stories but its going to be heavily altered and this story is going to focus more on Naruto and Kurumu, things from their viewpoints and stuff like that. And it would be fun and interesting to explore Kurumu and Mizore from a non-rivarly/friendly dynamic.

Tell me that scenes of Kurumu and Mizore being sisterly, going around and pulling pranks on people with Naruto and just causing chaos and havoc would not only be funny but cute as well. Anyway, to tell with all of you who keep saying I'm abandoning old stories. Well people, if you actually reviewed the damn stories then I would know more people are reading and I would date them.

Here's a hint people, more reviews mean more people like the story and if the reviews are more then five words long it inspires authors to go back and focus on that fic. So yeah, if you really like a story and want me to review it, I can't read your minds. You have to tell me what stories you like and want to see updated in reviews.


	3. The Decision!

Kitsune to Succubus

0

Naruto x Kurumu

0

The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

Speaking of pain Kurumu found herself in an unfavorable position. The last thing she had even thought or consider was occurring the ire and jealously of very violent and possessive female monsters. And now she found herself cornered by three angry female monsters.

The first was rather large and was fern green with bio-luminescent scales and pale yellow eyes. The tall and dark hair girl had transformed into a sea monster with webbed fingers and toes and sharp yellow teeth and smelled of the sea. ''You she-slut! As expected of a succubus. You're no better than vampires, but instead of looking down on the rest of us, you steal our men without a second thought except for satisfying you're on selfish whims. You tempted him from me, my sweet and loving mate. If I get rid of you then everything will be okay.''

''Less talking more action Shelkie,'' the other monster insisted. Like Nekonome this youkai was a Nekomata as well. She had olive colored hair with pistachio colored eyes. She was rather small,about 5'1 with two tails swaying behind her.

And the third of them was a female mummy, about 5'6 and being composed of nothing but bandages in a humanoid voice.

''I won't let jealous and ugly creatures as yourselves get in the way of my plan,'' Kurumu hissed as she changed into her natural state. Before she could attack the mummy's bandage sprouted from its body and restrained her arms and legs. ''Let me go!'' she shouted as she shrugged against the confines.

''Poor little Succubus. If you spent less time patrolling for dick and training in your useless craft you might have stood a chance,'' the cat girl malicious taunted as an emerald flame ignited in the palm of her right hand. ''I got an idea girls. Let's give her a little make over.''

But before the cat-girl could attack a sharp burst of wind shot forward and slashed the mummy's bandages freeing Kurumu. ''Jealousy is such an ugly thing so I'll say this now. Leave, and you won't be harmed,'' Naruto warned the female monsters with a deadly edge to his voice.

''Naruto...'' Kurumu said with a pant. ''Why?''

"Because no one deserves to be bullied." Naruto said as the sea monster snarled in out rage.

''This is no business of yours! Leave before we do away with you as well.'' she warned as she fired a burst of poison mist to scare the blond away only for the mist to spread away and from the two by an invisible barrier.

''Three against one huh? Looks like you're outmatched." Naruto remarked as he released his energy. The area soon began to flood with Youki that easily dwarfed the other three monster's combined. Kurumu as well was caught by surprise despite the fact she was aware that Naruto was a Kitsune. Kitsune were strong in their own right, but energy this dense was unreal.

Naruto's eyes sharpened and began to burn like the blaze of a roaring fire. His face tightened and stretch as his ears began to stretch. The sound of flesh tearing filled the room as his nails sharpened and his teeth grew. His outfit tore as he grew taller and a fox tail erupted from the seat of his pants. The abrupt flow of youki began to fade and seep as the atmosphere burned with power.

"U-Unreal!'' Kurumu uttered, her eyes were wide in shock. 'This power can't belong to a one-tail. He's A-class easily."

"A kitsune!" the Nekomata screeched in outrage. ''Damnit it Selkie what did you get us into?''

''He can't beat all three of us at once! Attack him before he casts an illusion!'' the sea monster shouted as she fired a burst of poison only for Naruto to have disappeared from sight.

_"First Lesson! Art of hand to hand combat!" _ Naruto appeared behind the sea monster in the air. With a spun he connected his leg against the side of the creature's head, sending her flying into a wall and knocking her unconscious_. "Second lesson! Illusion!"_ he silently thought as he watched the Nekomata shriek as she dodged imagery spurts of water. "Third Lesson! Arts of the Fire!" he bellowed as the mummy spun and fired out tend tendrils of bandages. Blue embers flickered to life on his fingertips as they expanded into fireballs. Controlling the temperatures of the flame he let the twin balls fly, impacting the mummy with a concussive blast, sending her hurling into the Nekomata, knocking them both out.

Being overwhelmed by today's events Kurumu ignored Naruto calling out to her as she fled to clear her mind of everything that happened.

That night Naruto decided to turn in early after today's crazy development. ''Hey there, I've been waiting for you.''

Naruto froze as he flicked on the lights. Sure enough was the beautiful and busty Kurumu sitting on his best, her hands resting on her lap.

''So um...how did you get in here?''

"I flew in through the window." she answered his question like it was obvious and to be fair considering she was a Succubus and it was one of their signature moves. "Why…why did you help me? We're supposed to be enemies. We're supposed to hate each other."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" he asked as Kurumu sighed, she looked around the room and noticed all the paraphernalia. He had all sorts of scrolls and weapons. His room was dashed in colors of orange, black, and strangely enough yellow. "We don't have to be enemies you know. True, I don't approve of what you've been doing, but you're not evil. You're…you're different. I can't explain it you know." He admitted. "I really don't know how to explain it. Why don't you tell me everything from your perspective so I can better understand." He suggested as he sat down on the bed. He attentively listened there as Kurumu fully went into detail about her thought process and her motivation for her Harem plan.

"Thinking about it now. How would I have been able to tell who my destined one was if I ended up enslaving all the boys?" she wondered out loud.

"Maybe, maybe it would have been on the one boy your charm wouldn't have worked on. After all, if he's your destined one, didn't you wouldn't need to use your charm to get him to love you. He would care about you and protect you, no matter what."

''H-How?'' she softly asked. ''How can you be so forgiving? Such kindness could get you walked all over."

"Hey, I'm not a doormat now. I'm pretty sure I kicked your butt kind thoroughly I might add." He teased as Kurumu's cheeks burned read.

"U-Urusei! Y-You got lucky that's all!" she exclaimed as Naruto roared with laughter. "I said shut up!" she letting as she tackled the blond to the bed. Naruto's laughter ceased upon realizing the position they were in. Feeling his mischievous nature come to the surface he decided to tease her some more. "Why Kurumu-san, so your plan was to come here and seduce me.''

Kurumu hastily jumped off, she began sputtering and making declarations on kicking his foxy ass later.

Naruto got off the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Kurumu to fall silent. Her cheeks darkening, "Kurumu-san, friends?"

A smile formed on Kurumu's face. "Friends."

"You do realize you have to free all those guys and apologized for the relationships and friendships you harmed right?"

"Do I have too?" she whined, doing a cute pout. Finding her destined one would be so much harder that way.

"Kurumu-san." He said, trying to keep the bemused smile off his face.

"Fine," she remarked, folding her arms under her bust and smiling.

The words cut slipped from Naruto's mouth before he could stop himself. They both hastily looked away as their cheeks burned. "I should go." She said, hoping he didn't notice the effect he was having on her. She went to the window and sprouted her wings. "Thank you." She said, a sincere smile formed on her face as she flew out.

"Goodnight…Kurumu-chan."

That morning things returned were setting back into its usual routine. ''I'm not a snack you know!'' he heard as he came across the sight of Moka feeding on Tsukune. He chuckled as he went over and greeted them.

"Do you think we'll run into Kurumu-san again?" Tsukune asked the blond. He didn't hold a grudge against the Succubus for charming him, he was too natured too.

"We'll probably see her around," he answered. "Though I'm sure we won't have to worry about her as an enemy. She's not a bad person, she just have a bad plan." The blond explained.

"Maybe we should invite her to join us?" Moka piqued up. While she enjoyed both Naruto and Tsukune's presence, she thought it would have been nice to have another girl she could talk too. She looked at Naruto, waiting for his response. She knew Kitsune and Succubus didn't get along despite his surprising amiable head regarding the blue haired girl, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's get to class!" he answered as he picked up speed, almost leaving the two behind.

"Well then everyone," the peppy teacher began, "This Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… just as I've been saying all along…" she energetically droned on about what the students were expected to do until, ''...so that means... starting today you're all going to take up club activities! Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter." She said before casually reminding everyone to visit the newspaper club since she was the adviser.

The trio began looking around and was amazed by the mass of students just swarming around them. There were stands, signs, all with one purpose: To try and recruit people into their club. Moka and Tsukune their ears when a random student with a microphone began babbling incoherent words… that or he was speaking in a different language.

"Trust me, don't join that club." Naruto warned them, only partially understanding some of what was said, but know full and well that it wasn't something his rather meek companions would do well in. He turned and sure enough he bumped into Kurumu.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. "I…hello." She said as her breasts mushed against his chest.

''Hello to you too Kurumu,'' he said, clearing his throat and trying to repress the affects she was having on his body.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About my destined one." She said as Naruto gulped.

"Okay…" he exhaled, where was she going with this?

"Naruto-san is kind, Strong, and resistant to my charm to boot. Since I have to start over, I decided to start over with Naruto-san. I mean, you don't care that I'm a Succubus and I don't hate you for being a kitsune so…" she trailed off, rolling a strand of her hair with her finger. Despite many members of her clan outright disdain of Kitsune, her mother could care less, and even her aunt had a few flings with kitsune despite how much it her credit with other Succubi. Kurumu credited it to her aunt doing whatever she damn well pleased, without caring what others thought of her, but now she was considering that not all Kitsune had to be the enemy. So if that was the case, that meant he could just as easily be her Mate of Destiny. The best part was there were already some signs that supported that. "…I decided to win your heart and see if you're my Destined one. After all, it wouldn't hurt." She said as Naruto opened his mouth and nothing came out.

"Aaw, isn't that cute Tsukune." Moka squealed with clasp hands. She was a romantic at heart and it filled her with warmth to see two people find love. Many students looked on with jealous glares. Yet another school beauty/stud seemingly off the market.

Taking Naruto's silence as a positive answer Kurumu happily took his arm and dragged him alongside the others.

"Hey Tsukune-san, what club should we join?" Moka asked the boy.

"You guys should join us at the cooking club." She suggested. ''We would have great fun, right Naruto-kun?'' she asked, turning her attention to the blond.

"I…I'm not sure about that." Moka added with a thoughtful look. Cooking and her…they did not mix well.

''I want to take a look at all the clubs first.'' Naruto finally answered. "Right Tsukune-san." He brought the other silent boy into the combination, who nodded. He couldn't help but smile, for once it was nice to be on the outside looking in. He bore Naruto no ill-will, but with his little jokes about how cute a couple he and Moka was, embarrassing them, it was nice he would finally get the chance to return the favor.


	4. Going for a Swim!

Kitsune to Succubus

0

Naruto x Kurumu

0

The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

The group of four found themselves at the pool. While it wasn't vocalized or decided, they had found themselves with the swim club. Naruto and Kurumu were in the water, simply swimming and enjoying each other's company but things with the other half of the quarter weren't so simple.

Tsukune's choice for choosing this club was a mixture of innocent crush and teenage boy lust. He wanted to swim together with Moka to strengthen their relationship, and it wouldn't hurt to see her in a swimsuit either. Though, six simple words had crushed his hopes.

"Tsukune…I don't really like swimming…"

While must boys would have shaken it off, Tsukune took the statement as spirit crushing and sat off to the side. Moka took the seat across from him, clasping her fingers together on top of the table as she vigilantly watched the chlorinated water.

Tsukune found himself suddenly yanked bodily out of his seat and systematically stripped of his clothing, before being tossed into the pool cloaked one of the club's swim trunks and dragged away. The intruder was none other than the Turquoise hair captain of the club.

The boy soon found himself dragged in deeper into the pool as the captain turned her attention to Moka. A smug smiled formed on her face." Oh, so you must be the fabled Akashiya Moka right?" she haughtily asked. "Rumors have been saying that you're a vampire. If that's the case this isn't a place for you. It's a swim club, if you're too frightened to get in you might want to find something more your level." She said as she moved away with a sway after her dismissal.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pool Naruto and Kurumu were enjoying themselves. The yellow clad Succubus was currently glomping the blond, riding him piggyback. The two of them were more or less enjoying each other's company. Though any time one of the female club members attempted to catch Naruto's attention Kurumu chased them off.

"This would be perfect if it wasn't for the smell of fish." Naruto noted as Kurumu nuzzled against his hair.

"You're telling me. I can't believe all these silly boys can't tell an obvious trap." The two of them were suddenly interrupted from their own little world by the sound of something slamming against the table top. Their attention drew to the angry vampire, something that surprised them as the bubbly girl seemed too nice to wear the expression of fury she was wearing.

"That's enough! I see how it is Tsukune! You only wanted to join so you could fool around with the girls! I understand, if a girl is pretty enough then you'll drop the old one like old news, but I won't stand for it! That's it, I'm leaving!"

"No, wait! Moka-san it's all a misunderstanding! I-I just wanted to swim with you!"

She paused, "No, Tsukune! You're the one who doesn't understand! The truth is, I-" She was cut off, yelping when a splash of water doused her exposed arm.

Tamao smirked, treading water as she blinked innocently up at the two. "Please don't fight, it's such a terrible thing to do. It's so childish…the most important thing to do between a man and woman is to find out whether you've stolen each other's hearts."

Moka cried out again, rushing away with her hands clutched to her chest. Tsukune yelled after her but by then she was already gone.

"I feel like such an ass." Naruto remarked as a sullen look formed on his face. "We…we didn't even consider how us joining would have effected Moka."

Kurumu looked just as equally guilty. She was so concerned about nabbing all of Naruto's affections she didn't even considered Moka's feelings and how left out she must have been. "I'll go talk with Moka. You stay here and make sure nothing happens to Tsukune."

"Right." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Moka could barely stand straight, leaning against the wall of the building she had blindly ran towards. Her youki levels kept dipping and fluctuating and it was causing her pain, like someone kept shocking different body parts with a live wire.

**_'YOU FOOL! What possessed you to stand so close to something like a swimming pool! You know that water is resistant to supernatural energy and drains us of our power, rendering us vampires paralyzed! Do not let our body be weakened just so you can spend time with the human!'_**

_'But I'm sick of this body! Why can't I be like everyone else? I…I just want to swim with Tsukune too…just like how Naruto and Kurumu are. Why do I have to be weird?'_

"We didn't mean to make you feel hurt or left out." Moka sniffed, looking up at the still damp Kurumu clad in a towel. "I'm sure Tsukune wasn't trying to abandon you. I'm sure it he actually knew about your problem he wouldn't have tried to get you to swim if he knew it would hurt you or it could have just slipped his mind that you can't swim in water because you're a vampire. You know how dense and forgetful boys can be." Kurumu said with a smile.

Moka wiped her eyes, a smile forming on her face. "No, I'm sorry Kurumu. I took away you away from your time from Naruto because I didn't have the courage to speak up to Tsukune about how I felt."

"Well there's still time you know. Come on," Kurumu said, grasping Moka's wrist and dragging her back to the pool.

When they arrived the pool area was virtually empty. There was no sight of the pool members of either sex. The pool itself had numerous herbs littered the surface. Naruto was sitting to the side with Tsukune who was lying down.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked as Moka cried out and rushed to Tsukune's side.

"The mermaids made their move. They didn't expect someone who could fight back." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin. "So I figured that I would use my doppelganger skill to clear everyone out. I also happened to find some herbs in the shed nearby and I remembered that herb water was safe for Vampires so I threw it in. Probably for safety procedure or whatever for monsters who need sanitized water. So if you girls want to get in the water is fine."

A grin formed on Kurumu's face as she floated over to Moka. "This is perfect. We need to get you a swim suit and that'll really knock'em out. "

"B-But Tsukune." Moka tried to speak as she was dragged away.

"He'll be fine." Kurumu said as she dragged away her protesting friend.

After an undisclosed amount of time Tsukune finally gained conscious. The last thing he remembered was screaming and being attacked by the swim club captain. He slowly got up, feeling rather woozy.

"Welcome back to the world of living!" he heard Naruto exclaim, but couldn't find the blond.

"T-Tsukune! I'm sorry, let's not fight." Moka pleaded.

Tsukune eyes finally settled on Moka who was clothed in a robe for some reason.

"M-Moka-san, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or do something you didn't want to do. I just wanted to swim with you."

A faint blush formed on Moka's face. "Well, thanks to Naruto finding herbs the water should be safe for me. W-We can swim now." With that she pull open to the robe to reveal the Bikini Kurumu picked for her. It was a two-piece red bikini that clung to her goods.

"M-M-Moaah…" the stimulation was simply too much for Tsukune's brain to handle so soon and he began falling backwards into the pool.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she dashed towards the boy. Leaping, she grabbed him but used too much strength, sending them both careening into the pull. Naruto and Kurumu found themselves splashed by the water. The two shared a look and merely just laughed at their friend's antics.

Despite the enjoyable evening the quartet found themselves in a rather gloom mood. They hadn't been able to find a club that suited all four of them.

"Ah, there you all are! Just the people I wanted to see." It was none other than their energetic homeroom teacher Nekonome. "None of you have decided on a club right?"

"No we haven't." Naruto remarked with a depressed sigh. "Nothing seems right for us. Either one of us are uncomfortable with it or the club members have ulterior motives."

"Excellent!" she happily remarked with her usual chipper enthusiasm. "Then you can all join the newspaper club. If no one joins it'll get shut down." By the time she had finished her usual exuberance slowly died down.

"Well?" Naruto asked, turning to the others. "I mean, the club will mostly be compromised of us and we all get along rather well."

"As long as you're there Naruto-kun I'd be happy to join." Kurumu happily nuzzled against him.

"I…I have no objections." Tsukune spoke up. The newspaper club, not only did that sound nice and normal, it sounded safe. And Tsukune loved safe.

"I'll join as well!"

"Congratulations, all! And welcome to the Newspaper Club! Meet at room 7 down the hall, there'll be a sign labeling the correct room as ours. Until then, see you tomorrow!" The cat ayashi nearly floated away in joy, her tail once again exposed and wagging like it was attached to a motor. Well, at least that was another problem solved for the quarter.


	5. The Newspaper Club

Kitsune to Succubus

0

Naruto x Kurumu

0

The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

Kitsune to Succubus

0

Naruto x Kurumu

0

The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

It was time to once again begin his usual routine. After taking a shower and getting dressed he began a trek from his dormitory to school. That was when he heard a cute cry of Yahoo! He turned to see Kurumu running straight at him. She practically jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and pulling him in to powerful embrace. The other boys who were around watched this happen and Naruto could feel their jealous eyes piercing through him.

Kurumu looked up at me with those big purple eyes and a bright smile, and he couldn't help but blush a bit. There was also the fact that she was rubbing her breasts against his chest that was getting a reaction out of him.

"Morning Kurumu-chan?"

"Are you excited about joining our new club today? This is going to be so interesting. I can't wait to start doing it with you, Naruto!" Without a doubt everyone around was taking it the wrong ray.

"Morning Naruto! Morning Kurmu!" And as bright as a sunshine there was Moka, dragging poor Tsukune along. "Hey! How about we all walk to school together." Moka suggested.

The Quartet continued their trek as they discussed what joining the Newspaper club was like.

"Tsukune, may I please suck your blood?" Omote asked with a smile. Before he could even answer she was already in front of him. "Capu-Chu!" she said before she bit down into his neck.

"You keep that up you might kill the poor boy." Naruto jokingly pointed out.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind," Kurumu pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure Moka is just using that as an excuse to leave some love bites." The Succubus teased to which Omote's face heated up.

"I-It's not like that!" the girl exclaimed, flustered and flailing her arms about rather comically. "T-Tsukune and I are friends."

Tsukune though was dazed and his legs wobbling, too focus on staying conscious then resisting his friends teasing.

_'She sucked my blood again. If she keeps going at this rate I'll die of blood loss…but having her so close to me is amazing…_' the human thought to himself not sure how he should feel about this situation.

"Well dying from necking is far from the worst way to die."

"You guys are so mean!" Moka cried out as they continued to tease her and Tsukune.

Like usual their classes were the principal subjects and discussions methods on how to fit in the human world. Soon enough the afternoon came around and it was club time.

"I would like to welcome the new members of our club! Thank you for joining and let's begin! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together!" Nekonome said with a bright smile. The room was silent as Naruto looked from Nekonome to the classroom. '_Only the four of us? You would think there would be more.'_

"My how embarrassing. Late on the first day." A boy with black hair said as he offered the group a suave smile.

"This is the other member of our club." Nekonome said as she pointed o the boy who looked about a year older than the others.

"Hello, I am Gin Morioka the club present. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling and if you looked close enough you could see his teeth sparkling. He looked at Tsukune first, next Naruto and then looked at the two girls. In an instant he was in front of them with a bouquet of roses for the both of them.

"Sensei told me about the new members but she failed to mention how beautiful you two are." He said as he handed the bouquet to them.

"Ugh, a pretty boy ladiesman," Naruto groaned. "Lucky us." He mumbled under his breath.

"Gin is the only second year student that is on the club. If you have any questions please just ask him." Nekonome explained.

"You can count on me." He said as he gave the group a thumbs up.

"Alright then. I have a staff meeting to go to so I'll leave them in your care Gin." The teacher said as she left the room.

"Alright, leave it to me." He told her before the door closed. Once the teacher was gone he looked at the remaining four residents seriously and began to speak.

"Well, let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club it is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting in all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be an easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The others were silent as the digested what he just said.

"He looks like someone we can rely on…right?" Moka asked as she looked at Tsukune.

"Yeah…I guess so." He answered a bit unsurely. Just then Gin's face broke into a smile and he chuckled.

"Just kidding! Let's forget about all this serious stuff and have some fun." He said as he held up a poster. "This is our poster add. I would really appreciate it if you could hang it up for me."

The four of them nodded as they got to work. Moka and Kurumu stood on some chairs in order to hang up the poster while Tsukune and Naruto were looking over the posters. "I really don't know much about being in the newspaper business. All and all, what do you think we would report in?"

"I don't know Naruto-san."

Naruto looked over at the club president who stood behind the two girls giving instructions. At first Gin-looked like nothing but a flirt…but it seems like he could be serious as well. He suppose being a student of Jiraiya left him a bit jaded. Upon closer inspection he saw as Gin was instructing the girls to hang the poster higher he would walk closer and look up.

"That damn pervert!" Naruto exclaimed.

Momentarily confused, Tsukune wondered what could draw a reaction from Naruto when he looked over to what Gin was doing.

"Sempai what are you doing? How could you?" Tsukune asked as he stared at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked innocently as he looked at the boys confused.

"Don't act like you don't know! You were looking up their skirts!" Naruto accused him.

"Why would you say that? There's no way I would do something like that." Gin said waving a dismissive hand at him.

"What's going on?" Moka asked. When she and Kurumu finished hanging the posters they noticed the boys were having some kind of discussion.

"Oh the thing is…these guy just told me how they looked up your skirts and got a good view of your panties." Gin said as he pointed his thumb. Tsukune jaw dropped and Naruto's nose flared in anger. How could he blame them for the crime he just committed?

"What!" Both girls cried with blushes on their faces.

"You seriously can't believe…" Naruto tried to explain but he was cut off by Kurumu's angry exclamation.

"How could you? How could you look at girl that isn't me?"

Nothing but air escaped his mouth. Kurumu's unceremoniously accusation left him unable to come up with an answer and Tsukune was having no better luck with

"Wait, don't listen to him! It's a misunderstanding! I mean I may have gotten an accidental peek but it was Gin-sempai who…" he tried to explain but never finished. It was a little later in the day and Naruto was finally able to get Kurumu to hear him out. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you Naruto." After taking a moment to collect her thoughts Kurumu realized she jumped to conclusions. Especially considering the fact she took the word over a strange then that of her destined one. "I'm so ashamed. How could I have jumped to conclusions like that." The two of them were on the roof of the male dorm. They were leaning against the railing looking down to the courtyards below.

''It's fine." He said as he placed his over Kurumu's which was currently gripping the railing. "I'm not upset. If anything I'm annoyed at that pervert. Besides, with the way you greet me every chance you get, I really don't have to resort to peeping." He teased causing Kurmu to blush.

"Still, I feel really…" Kurumu trailed off before her eyes lit up. She knew just the thing to do to make the perfect apology to her mate of fate. In fact If she surprised him with it, he'll definitely love it.

"I'm going to go look for Tsukune. He's probably sulking somewhere and you know how he gets when he and Moka aren't having a little marital spat."

Kurumu couldn't help but crack a smile at that comment. "I suppose I should talk with Moka. What would those two do without us?"

"Dance around the subject of being friends for a decade before finally getting married. And that's without someone pushing them to admit their feelings."

Naruto began searching for the brunette, wondering where he was. By luck he managed to catch the sight of him and Gin leading the brunette somewhere. He decided to silently watch and follow them to see what was really up with their club president.


	6. Kitsune vs Werewolf

Kitsune to Succubus

0

Naruto x Kurumu

0

The Red Star has a story called Kitsune Vampire with an interesting side plot about Kitsune and Succubus and has given me permission to use that information from his story for this story. So please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

"Aren't we just at the back of the school? Why would we have a club meeting here?" Tsukune asked.

"You need to relax. The others will be here soon." Gin said with his usual friendly smile plastered on his face. "By the way, Moka-san was pretty pissed off yesterday huh?" he asked Tsukune good-naturedly.

"Yeah, she won't talk to me at all." He growled out as he glared at the president who didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Sorry about that." He said but it was clear that he wasn't.

"Well now that we're here I need you to look at the window over there." Gin instructed as he pointed at the window he wanted them to see.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kurumu watched from above. "That's the girls changing room." Kurumu exclaimed.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." Naruto growled, "…and he's trying to set up Tsukune."

"We have to stop him." Kurumu was about to transform when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"If we interfere now Gin will just get away. I have a better idea." Naruto remarked as he partially transformed into his Kitusne form. Kurumu couldn't help but blush as she was almost overwhelm by the magnetism he was exhuming. Being a Succubus she was rather sensitive to the sexual aura of other creatures. Naruto rose up his hands as little ember flames flickered to life in his hand.

The little blue flames began to form into the air.

Down below Gin Continued to put his plan into action.

"They'll be here but we don't have to delay the meeting just for them. We can catch them up on things." He said as if it were no big deal. Watching him carefully Tsukune finally nodded and stood on a nearby crate so he could reach the window.

"You know what's weird? Moka-sanIs much better than what I heard. Who knows, I think I'm falling in love with her. Weird huh?" he said casually. "I swear that I will make them my women." He promised with a smug smile.

_'Why is he telling us this?'_ Tsukune thought.

Tsukune was about to ask Gin what he meant when he heard a sound coming from the other side of the window. When he looked through his face grew bright red as he looked at a group of girls undressing.

"Gin-sempai…this is…" he tried to say as he turned his head and paled when he saw a camera in Gin's hand.

"Girl's changing room? I know." He said smirking as he showed him the picture he took of Tsukune looking through the window.

_"Hey look a pervert!"_

As far as they knew Tsukune was frozen in place and Gin had managed to run away. There was a reason why a Kitsune's illusions were so feared. The most powerful illusions could only be seen through by other creatures that could cast illusions. There was also the fact that extremely arrogant races like most vampires and werewolves looked down on illusions as mere parlor tricks. Seeing as illusions were highly underestimated by those who weren't deemed as intelligence types it was a kitsune's go to tool, especially against more powerful but offer dumber monsters.

When the illusion dropped Tsukune was far away from the door and Gin was crouching only a few feet away from the window. He looked up and paled when he saw a group of angry girls glaring at him.

"Now ladies…this is actually a pretty funny story." He tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears and he was forced to feel the wrath of angry females.

From above Naruto watched with a smirk as Gin's screams of pain filled the air.

"Thank you Naruto." Tsukune said as he was being held by Kurumu who was flying above.

"No problem. Though you really need to start being cautious. We're not always going to be around to save you." Naruto remarked.

Some time had passed and the skies were darkened by night as the clouds slowly parted to reveal the inkling of the moon.

A bruised and beaten Gin stomped through the school grounds. His eyes scanned through the crowd of students until he found who he was looking for. "Hey there Gin-sempai you look worse for wear." Naruto remarked with a cheeky grin.

"You would know about that, wouldn't you _fox_?" despite Gin's accusation Naruto retained a cheeky grin. Gin did a little digging into the male members of the club and Naruto was the only one who was rumored to have shown his monster form. Said descriptions matched up with Kitsune quite well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sempai."

"I'm going to be a nice guy and forget what happened to day. I have no beef, with you. I mean, you're with that Kurono girl right? So how about it? Stay out my way while I go for Akashiya, what'd you say?"

"I won't stand by and allow someone to hurt my friends."

Meanwhile with the others. Kurumu and Tsukune was explaining at Gin's attempt to frame Tsukune.

"I'm sorry for not listening Tsukune!" Moka said with shame. Tsukune was her first real friend and she wouldn't even listen as he tried to explain himself. It seems like she could be as stubborn as her sister.

"A-Ah it's okay Moka-san!" Tsukune replied flustered. '_E-Even with that look she's too cute!' _he thought. "I'm just glad we're friends again."

"What are we going to do about the club president?" Kurumu interrupted. "I doubt he's going to let it go so easily. He's just like all the other guys, taken in by Moka." In another time and place, Kurumu would still hate Moka. That jealousy she once had now involved into being sorry for her friend. She couldn't imagine having boys constantly pester as she tried to deal with her destined one."

"Do you think Gin-san will try to attack Naruto-san in revenge?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

Kurumu was suddenly alarmed at this prospect. "If that pervert lays one finer on my destined one I'll slice him to pieces." Kurumu hissed as she suddenly transform and shot out of the window of dorm they were in.

The two males soon found themselves on the rooftop. "I don't have to be your enemy sempai. Though you're not giving me any choice but to fight."

Gin just ignored him and chose to stare at the moon instead. "You know, the moon really is beautiful. Whenever I see it I usually get a little wild…especially when it's full like now." Gin said with a smirk revealing a sharp canine like tooth.

_'A werewolf under the power of a full moon. This is going to be a challenging fight. I won't be able to beat him with pure brute force between the werewolves healing factor and his speed. I'll have to rely on skill and have to drag this out. The moment the moon's light isn't on him will be my time to strike.'_

"Once I take care of you, I'll finish off Tsukune and then Moka will be mine! Now tremble in fear!" He roared as his body began to transform. His body was soon covered in fur, his face took the shape similar to a dog's and his hands became razor sharp claws. Once he was done he released a howl into the air before smirking at the blonde who was silent.

A nervous sweat dripped down Naruto's brow. Naruto moved into a defensive style as he waited for the werewolf to make his first movement. In an instant the werewolf had appeared before Naruto. His claws nearly slashed Naruto throat as the blond jumped back.

"Quick!" Naruto remarked transforming into his half transformed state. He brought his arms up, blocking another strike causing the blond's teeth to grit as pain coursed through his arms.

"**At this rate you'll be nothing but a mobile punching bag." **Gin taunted from behind before kicking the blonde. Naruto skidded across the ground before collecting himself. Naruto rubbed his three tails together and generated lightning and caused it to channel through the ground to which Gin easily avoided by jumping into the air. Naruto really wished there was some metal or something he could use as a conductor up there. Though at least he was able to force Gin in the air.

Naruto launched himself in the air. Gin reacted by doing a round house kick in the air, something only a creature of great strength could do, but Naruto twisted out of the way at the last second as he launched a solid kick into Gin's ribs.

Despite the attack it didn't slow the monster down, as he swung his leg up his leg as his sharp nails tore his shirt. The two of them dropped down to the ground as Naruto was once more forced on the defensive. Gin's speed with the moon was supersonic and even hard pressed he was below supersonic in speed.

Thankfully Gin's strength and power was just a little above Superhuman while his was far above that. As they continued trading blows and Naruto went for any small opening he could go for his endurance wouldn't last for that long at this rate. So Naruto decided to bait the werewolf and let his guard down to bait the blond. Thankfully the werewolf took the bait and Naruto took the opportunity channel wind chakra into his claw. He then took the opportunity to swipe at Gin who was utterly cut off guard by the fact that a Kitsune of all monsters used a wind based moved. Capitalizing on the werewolf being stunned he followed up with a punch sending him flying across the roof.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Kurumu from above carrying Tsukune. Seconds later Moka, the Unsealed Moka landed on the roof next to him.

"Why am I not surprised? If it isn't the human its you getting into trouble Uzumaki." Moka remarked.

"Are you okay?" Kurumu asked as she fussed over Naruto's visible bruise.

"I'm fine guys. Look I'm going to finish this fight. As much as I appreciate your concern I don't plan on losing to someone like him." Naruto remarked as he kept a careful watch on Gin who was staring at the vampire with a look of lust.

**"So the rumors are true. You really are vampires. But it's pointless. When it comes to speed we werewolves are unbeatable! All the power in the world is useless if you can't hit your opponent!"** Gin shouted as he became a blur, circling the three of them.

'So this is the speed of a werewolf. I must admit it is impressive.' Ura thought as she had trouble following his movements.

_'Damnit. At this rate I won't be able to defeat him. Looks like I have no choice but to use that technique.'_

**"What's the matter? Have you all realized you've stood no chance!"**

Naruto quickly began doing a series of hand seals. After studying some other clans he began to realize the usefulness of channeling his power in different ways. He then performed the shadow clone technique. Out of explosions of smoke several copies of Naruto appeared.

"Roast him now!" Naruto gave the order as all his copies began lighting the roof to blaze. It didn't matter how fast Gin was if nearly the entire roof was on fire.

**"You're mine!" **

"Piss off you bastard!" Naruto remarked as he threw his arm up, a hiss escaped his mouth as Gin's claws slashed Naruto's arm rather nasty but he held strong as the werewolf was where he wanted him.

Three Naruto clones slid out from the fire. With three powerful kicks he was launched in the air. 'Come on…come on.' Naruto silently prayed as he glanced at the moon. Sure enough the moon was covered by the clouds. He had to finish this now and brought his leg up. And swung it down, connected with the werewolf's cranium sending him crashing through the roof of the building. Naruto landed on the roof with a visible pant, visibly exhausted. That was the first time he fought someone on a more or less even playing field that was exceeded him speed. _'I got lucky. If that pervert was a smarter fighter that battle wouldn't have gone down like that. I need to become stronger!'_

"Yahoo!" Kurumu glomped the blond missing the surge of pain that coursed through the blond. "That's my destined one! You showed him whose boss." Suddenly the blond collapsed over taking Kurumu went him.

The following day came about and it was all over the school. Papers depicting Gin's lecherous behavior was revealed and apparently this was only new to the freshman students. But all and all another situation was solved.


End file.
